Dreikland
Dreikland(/draɪklænd/) officially known as Imperemen Rike Dreikländern. Dreikland is a fully independent Nation that sits in the Far West Region of Seedia. Bordering The Odstrimanian Reich to the southwest, Baskinia to the Southeast and Southwest, Dunkce to the Central South, Jaffaland to the southeast on the continent Langtnord. The people of Dreikland can be traced back to 7 different sub-races, and one entire different race. It is a mainly Germanic Country, with much Norse influence along with influence from a sub-race of Indo-Europeans called the Norshtan. The two biggest languages are Dreikländern and Íslenska(Icelandic). Dreikland is home to many other languages though since it has such a variety in people, and most people can speak the official language of Dreikländern, their home language, Icelandic, German, and others. Dreikland is one of the biggest countries in the world, and has some of the most culture and languages in the world. Dreikland's Capital and one of its most historic areas is Norðurfjörðlýðvedið on the Island of Þéland. Etymology The name of the Country today is known as Dreikland internationally, although Dreikland's name is a rather odd story. Imperemen Rike í Dreikland/ Imperemen Rike Dreikländern comes from the language Dreikländern itself. In which means, Imperial Empire of Dreikland, or Dreikländern Imperial Empire. The word Dreik actually means Northwest. Although no major language in the area has the word Dreik mean such a thing, yet alone actually have the word. Norshtan uses the word Dreik for the word Northwest, although it is believed to trace further than that. Possibly to first peoples of Dreikland who were the Innenent peoples. Though much of their languages died out, a few still remain such as Ymmuutt. Today, the widely accepted theory is that the Norshtan use of the word back in the days of the Norshtan Empire was how Dreikland got its name. Imperial Posessions The Imperial Empire of Dreikland has few possessions to this day, although it has some. Along with some states that are still rather close to Dreikland and have stayed inside of the Dreikländern Prosperity Sphere faction. Colonial Possessions: * The Port City of Svartströndinborg in Southwest Gilan * The Port City of Varsjá in Southeast Gilan * The Kälik Kanal between Cassanis & Samarta Countries under direct Dreikländern Influence: * The Kingdom of Norshtan Countries that have some Dreikländern Influnce, but are completely independent and choose to be friends with Dreikland. As in "Dreikland helped them build up": * Königsreich Vehnstadt * Vhangang Khanate * The AnCap Society of Insellandi * Krysevon Ytarin History Dreikland has a long history, from the Great Migration, to the Norshtan Empire, to the Current day Conflicts. Much has happened in their past, including wars, crusades, and revolutions. Early History (9042BCE-2500BCE) The first peoples to settle Dreikland were the Innenent peoples. A people who were adapted to far north conditions and extreme cold. They lived in the far northern regions of Dreikland, and some still live there today. They first arrived in what is believed to be the year 9042BCE. From there, they began to slowly spread throughout the North and created their first languages. They originally used pictures as a system of writing, although by the year 4574BCE they began using a more modern script of interconnecting constants and vowels. They began to split into different factions that created their own languages, and developed improved axes and other tools made from harder materials than wood and volcanic rock. This stayed this way until around the year 2500BCE when the Great Migration happened. The Great Migration Period(2500BCE-1300BCE) The Great Migration Period is the time when the Indo-European ethnicities and sub-races first began migrating into Dreikland. The Original groups were the Balto peoples, the Uralic peoples, the Germanic peoples, and the Celtic peoples. They spread throughout modern day Dreikland rapidly. They tended to avoid the far north, but a couple groups from each went up there anyways. They ended up interbreeding with the local Innenent peoples, and over time became so similar to each other that they became their own sub-race known as the Norshtan. Typically the Norshtan are tall, pale, red-blonde hair, blue-green eyed people with small facial features from the Innenent peoples. Thus adapting to the cold weather better than anyone else. Around 1750BCE is when the first full languages were born. The Proto-Celtic, Proto-Uralic, Proto-Germanic, Proto-Norse, Proto-Norshtan, and proto-Baltic languages were first born at this time. They picked up many things from the environment, and Innenent languages. The Norshtan had a direct influence from the Innenent languages as things like "Southeast" and "Southwest" had become one word like in Innenent languages. From here though is the beginning of something known as the Baltic split. The Baltic groups lived close to Germanic and Uralic groups. Although there were far fewer Baltics than any of these groups. Slowly over time, the Baltic purity died and the groups separated into their current sub-races today at around 1482BCE. The two groups being the Balto-Germanics, and the Balto-Uralics. From here, lead to some of the first more modern cultures, and languages. By 1363BCE the Norse Script, Germanic script, Celtic script, and Uralic script was created. The Norshtan script being made a couple years earlier. Although the Norshtan had encountered their own thing in the year of 1309BCE. The Norshtan Empire(Þÿc Ņanörśǖ Rik) (1309BCE-652AD) The Norshtan Empire was one of the highlights of Dreikland's influence. Comparable to that of the Roman Empire and Mongolian Empire. The Norshtan were at the time of 1309BCE just a small island kingdom that developed technology faster than those around them. The king of Norshtan at the time was Þorśütein Jȫkymm Aldaföðyrsson. The king then met a large white and gold fifty headed dragon known as Xolobanæ on February 15th 1309BCE. Xolobanæ was known for his extreme power and his ability to breath out molten versions of many metals and materials. Although in this case, the king was able to strike a deal with Xolobanæ. A blood pact was signed, and Þorśütein's bloodline would enherit the ability to calm and talk to Xolobanæ. Xolobanæ demanded sacrifices every year of at least one person to calm his rage in accordance with the contract, and so then if that was done Xolobanæ would serve as part of the Norshtan Army to conquer and pillage foreign lands. From there, the empire started. First on the Norshtan agenda was capturing the islands around them, by the year 1263BCE they owned the whole of the far North western hemisphere. From their, they set their sights on the more Southern Islands of Dreikland. They managed to conquer all of Insular Dreikland by the year 1184BCE. They then turned their sights to the Continent of Langtnord and proceded to pillage and conquer all lands in Dreikland, all of the Eastern half of Langtnord, and Wer-Bre, and around half of Baskinia. The climax of their territorial reign occured in the year 857BCE with the conquering of East Baskinia. From there, they stagnated growing a more isolationist policy while also slowly uniting the many peoples of Dreikland as they were today. They also had slaves, mostly Slavic in origin hence their name in Seedia Slav-Slave. The Slavic Slaves came from Reconia and Mayonasia, and are the reason behind the Slavic peoples of Dreikland today. The other slaves were usually Baskinian due to their major differences. Although this also resulted in them being unpopular as slaves, and better as members of society instead. The end of the empire occured on the 5th of March 652AD, when king Ƿilhëlm failed to bring a sacrifice to Xolobanæ. This then lead Xolobanæ into a rage, flying out of his cave and pillaging the lands of Norshtan with fire. The small resistance groups and ethnic groups then used that as an oppurtunity to gain independence, thus splitting into the many kingdoms of Dreikland Proper, Wer-Bre, Jaffaland, and Tirikoz. Although Norshtan did fall, they are believed to be the sole influence behind terms countries strive for like "The One Thousand Year Reich". Along with this, it inspired the basic principles of colonialism, imperialism, major warfare, cultural integration, and religious conversion. Category:Country